The Perfect Day
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: It was the thirteenth anniversery of their friendship, and Carlos' twenty-first birthday. James was determined to make the day special. JARLOS fluff


**I decided that I'm posting this as a one shot on my profile. It's from Big Time Butt Grabs on ImSoNinja's, but it was our series and I wrote this one. I don't know why I want it on mine, just do. So enjoy if this is your first time reading, or your second! I love Jarlos with all of my heart :) Much love to all.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize in this story. **

They were so different, yet the same in so many ways. He was tall and striking, while the other was short and quirky. He craved fame and fourtune, when the other just wanted hilarity and excitment. One obessivly combed his hair, while one messed his up constantly by wearing a helmet. But when they came together, it was like Ying and Yang. They fit perfectly, getting along and having a blast with each other no matter what the situation. James Diamond and Carlos Garcia were inseparable, the best of friends, and they had been for most of their lives. Today, was the thirteen year anniversary of when the duo had first met, and also Carlos' birthday. Now, if it wasn't for the shorter man's occasion, either of them knew that they would not have remembered the date, and it made them thankful. Today was going to be special, and James was going to make sure of it.

It began as any regular day in their beach front home in Los Angeles. Yes, they all still lived together, not having the strength to give each other's company up. Carlos rubbed his puffy, sleep filled eyes as he rose from his bed, sheer white sheets slipping from his bare skin. A small balcony was connected to his room, the glass doors already opened and wafting in a warm draft. The scent of salt water was drowned out by food being prepared in the kitchen. Pulling a thin wife beater over his head, Carlos ventured into the next room to see what was cooking. Arriving in the kitchen, Kendall and Logan's heads popped up, smiles immediately swarming their faces. "Morning birthday boy," Logan chuckled as he handed the still drowsy Carlos a small, decoratively wrapped, purple box. Kendall watched from the stove, flipping eggs in the skillet around to make an omlete. Carlos sighed, running his hand through his soft black spikes.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he smirked, patting Logan on the shoulder. The lighter one returned a scoff.

"Oh please, just open it. Its from me and Kendall." The ivory skinned man pushed the present further into his grasp. Carlos sighed once more, laughing queitly as he ripped through the wrapping paper. Opening the top to the small box, Carlos became confused at what he saw. Picking it up, he examined it in his hands, his dark eyebrows furrowing.

"What is this, a...hockey puck candle or something?" Carlos stared at his gift, thrown off by the small item he held. It was the shape of a hockey puck, but did infact, look like a candle. Kendall rolled his green eyes.

"It's wax." He explained, plopping the yellow food onto a couple of plates, setting them down on the kitchen table. Carlos gave a stupid look to his friends as they all sat, still holding the wax in his free hand.

"What the hell do I need wax for?" The Latino questioned the odd present, causing laughter to come from Logan and Kendall as they began to eat.

"I know it seems weird now, but just wait, you'll see..." Logan vaugley answered, forking a chunk of eggs into his mouth. Carlos shook his head, setting the wax back into the box.

"So where's James?" Carlos wondered aloud, eating his breakfast slowly. Kendall gave a quick glance to Logan, who shot a suspicious look back. Carlos didn't notice, he was too busy chewing his food.

"He had to run out for a few things. I think he said he needed some hairspray." Kendall replied, turning nonchalantly through a Rolling Stones magazine he had laying open on the glass table. Carlos' eyes rolled as a smirk appeared on his face. Typical James, buying hairspray three days ago, and now running out at eleven-thirty in the morning for more.

After finishing off his meal, Carlos made his way back to his room to get ready for the day. He closed his door behind him, throwing the present Logan and Kendall gave him onto his bed. He had never seen wax in the shape of a hockey puck before, and was so confused by it. Walking into his bathroom, Carlos opened up his closet to get a towel, and noticed a can of hairspray. This struck him as odd, seeing as how Kendall had just told him James had gone off for more. Snatching a fluffy towel, the Latino chose to push it to the back of his mind while he undressed, stepping into his glass walled shower. The luke warm liquid soothed Carlos as it hit his naked form, his fingers massaging shampoo and conditioner into his short black hair. His brown eyes closed as he let himself relax into the rythm of the shower's water beating down. Then, he began to wash his body, feeling a little bit silly. "So I put my hands up! They're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away! Noddin' my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah! And I got my hands up, they're playin' my song, I know I'm gonna be ok! Yeah, It's a party in the USA!" Carlos sang in his most serious singing voice, dancing while he soaped up his body. Putting his ear up to the bathroom door, James giggled quietly. He knew that Carlos only knew the chours to that song, which is why he could hear his showering roommate repeat the words over and over. Picturing how cute Carlos probably looked right now, dancing with bubbly hair, made James laugh some more, and even tempted him to walk in and see for himself. But he held himself back, wanting to suprise Carlos with his gift. He had only come back into the room to leave a small something on the bed, before hurrying out once more, a smile on his face. Carlos rinsed his hair out, turning the silver handle to the shower, turning it off. He shook his dripping hair and wrapped his waist with the light blue towel he aquired earlier. Stepping into his room, the Latino spotted a small white card on his bed. Curious, he opened it up, reading the cursive written words inside.

**_Look over your balcony._**

Carlos' dark eyebrow raised, amused. Not bothering to dress, he opened up the glass french doors, walking onto his small balcony. Peering down, he smiled wide, baring his teeth to James. The taller man stood below him, wearing a bright white V neck and blue swim trunks. He was also smiling, holding Carlos' gift in his hands; a long and beautiful surfboard. It was bright yellow, thick white stripes lined down the middle. It was amazingly topped off with a wrapped around, giant red bow. James grinned. "No way," Carlos laughed, staring at his best friend.

"This is what the wax is for!" James shouted up, pointing at the surf board, finally revealing what the hockey puck candle actually was. Carlos face palmed, realizing how stupid he probably was, not guessing surf wax. Then, Kendall and Logan popped out from nowhere, a video camera in the blonde's hands. They all stared up at their olive skinned friend. "Happy twenty-first Birthday Carlos!" The three happily called up, making Carlos laugh even harder. Logan motioned him to come down with the wave of his hand.

Making it down to the beach, Carlos kicked off his flip flops and let his feet sink into the sand, feeling the grains form beneath his feet. James handed the new surf board to the birthday boy, who awkardly accepted the giant thing into his arms. "I've even never surfed before!" Carlos belted out, laughing at the unexpected gift. The three others chuckled.

"That's why we have this camera!" Logan joked, earning a small punch in the arm. Walking towards the water, James holding his own surf board in his grasp, he came up beside Carlos.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," The tallest smiled sweetly down at his significantly shorter companion, giving the dark haired man a little more confidence. Running out into the water, Carlos squealed at the chilly liquid splashing onto his bare chest. Kendall and Logan had the video camera ready, making sure they caught every wipe out on tape.

Their whole day was spent in the ocean's water. James had gradually taught Carlos the basics of surfing, actually getting him to stand on the board. They had a blast, paddling to shore as the sun began to set. Kendall and Logan had been setting something up on the beach the entire day, but Carlos was too distracted to notice. As James and the birthday boy emerged from the water, half naked and chilly, the sandy haired male wrapped a nearby towel around his friend's wet shoulders. "Thanks," Carlos smiled, turning to walk back to the house. When he did this, he was struck with suprise, his body unmoving. A little ways up on the sand, was a little scene. As James led him towards it, Carlos saw that there was a large umbrella covering a blanket that was spread onto the beach, a little basket next to it. A small camp fire burned in front of the set up. "James, did you do this for me?" Carlos asked, awe struck as the two sat down. James smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I though you deserved something special on your twenty first birthday." James smiled, reaching into the weaved basket. Carlos watched curiously as his friend revealed two tall glasses and a bottle of wine. The Latino chuckled softly.

"Trying to get me tipsy before the night's up?" He laughed, holding out his glass as James poured in some alcohol.

"No, I just figured we could do this in public now, since you're of age," James teased, knowing he was only one month older than Carlos. The Hispanic scoffed, taking a small sip from the glass. James stared at him with admiration in his hazel eyes as he watched the fire's light flicker over Carlos' distinguished face. Every unique feature about him was emphasized in shadow as he sat with his legs to the side. He wasn't perfect, and that's what James loved. The small scars from playing hockey and just being reckless, the teeth that wernt perfectly straight, but were still beautiful. Carlos was anything but perfect, but James loved him anyway. "I have another present for you." James quietly announced, causing Carlos to look at him. He pulled a small envelope from the basket, handing it to his friend. Opening it, Carlos read.

**_Carlos, happy birthday! You're finally twenty-one! Its hard to believe that today we've been friends for thirteen years. Quite frankly, I don't see how I've put up with you for this long :) We've been through so much together, and I don't regret a thing. You may not be perfect, but who is? I love you more and more each day, and that love is never going to stop growing. There's so much to look forward to in the furture, so I though I'd start it off with this,"_**

The writing stopped there, confusing Carlos. As he glanced up to get an explanation, his eyes met with a scene he will never forget. James had an encouraging smile on his face, holding out a small, black velvet box.

"Carlos Roberto Garcia, will you marry me?" James asked, his voice practically echoing through Carlos' ears as he opened the box to reveal a golden wedding band. Tears began to well in the bottom of the Latino's eyes, his face still as he stared at the ring inisde the tiny box. James couldn't look away from the expression on Carlos' face as a tear slipped down his tan cheek.

"Of course I'll marry you, yes!" Carlos shouted out, not caring who heard or who he woke up. James held Carlos' hand steady as he slid the band onto his fiancés finger. Pulling him into a kiss, Carlos fell ontop of James, a smile never leaving his moving lips. James' hands slipped down Carlos' still damp back, resting on his lover's backside. As their lips collided, James' palms gently squeezed Carlos' butt, causing a low giggle to emit from the smaller man. "I love you James, but I'm not changing my last name to Diamond," the tan skinned man laughed, grinning ear to ear at his soon to be husband. James rolled his eyes.

"James Garcia? That doesn't sound right. Carlos Diamond, now there's a name," the taller one teased, pushing his lips back onto Carlos'.

Kendall and Logan sat about twenty feet away, dressed in ridiculous desguises. Logan held the video camera in his hands, just having filmed the whole scene. "I can't wait to show this at their wedding," he smiled, shutting the lense.


End file.
